


Dyplomacja

by ladylannister95 (FakeCirilla9)



Category: Korona królów (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Daddy Issues, Forest Sex, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Incest, M/M, Missing Scene, Negotiations, Politics, Power Play, vytautas' bloody daddy issues
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 11:08:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21098477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FakeCirilla9/pseuds/ladylannister95
Summary: Skirgiełło jest mistrzem dyplomacji





	Dyplomacja

**Author's Note:**

> Zaleca się obejrzenie przed lekturą odcinka 265, bo on daje tu najwięcej kontekstu, chociaż wspominane skomplikowane i, mówiąc łagodnie, niezdrowe relacje rodzinne zawierają odniesienia do całego początku sezonu 3.

Tętent kopyt niósł się ledwie słyszalny na miękkiej leśnej ziemi, kiedy samotny jeździec mknął przez las. Osadził wierzchowca dopiero, kiedy dojechał do równie samotnej postaci, czekającej nań w kniei.

\- Witaj, krewniaku!

\- Czego chcesz?

Oho, ton, jakby pokłócił się z ojcem. Niedobrze. Mała szansa, że pomoże mu to w misji, Witold był zaskakująco wierny, nawet gniewając się na ojca; a spora szansa, że kuzyn był teraz wkurwiony i odegra się na nim, miast na jakichś krzyżakach.

Ale nie mógł zawieść Jogaiły.

Skirgiełło rozejrzał się w poszukiwaniu natchnienia. Liście drzew szumiały. Wiatr owiewał twarz, chłodząc po galopie. Las pachniał. Ptaki śpiewały. Słońce przeświecało przez listowie gęste w koronach prastarych drzew, docierając do ziemi o tyle tylko, by zapewnić światło, a nie grzejąc za bardzo.

\- Taki piękny dzień. Szkoda by dziś umrzeć.

\- Dla wojownika każdy dzień jest dobry na śmierć.

Uhu, słowa stryjka. Pewnikiem się pokłócili.

\- Witold. Naprawdę tak wam śpieszno umierać?

\- Skąd pomysł, że nam? To przy nas siła wojska.

\- A zamek w naszych rękach.

Witold wzdrygnął się jak uderzony. Ah, no tak. Na pewno Kiejstut już mu dokładnie powiedział, co o tym myśli i nie omieszkał obwinić swojej latorośli. Ale jak już Skirgiełło popełnił błąd, wspominając o tym, to chociaż teraz przechyli to trochę na swoją korzyść.

\- Podczas szturmu ilu waszych- naszych powinienem powiedzieć, zginie? A jak ty między nimi? Bratnia krew się poleje.

\- Ja się śmierci nie boję.

\- O ojca też się nie boisz?

Skirgiełło z zadowoleniem zauważył, że to uczyniło jakąś wyrwę w kamiennej dotąd jak u posągu boga minie Witolda.

\- On nie odstąpi wam zamku.

Naszego zamku on nam nie odstąpi, no popatrz, pomyślał Skirgiełło z przekąsem. Nie powiedział tego na głos.

\- Daj mi z nim porozmawiać. Jogaiła chce pokojowego wyjścia.

\- To oddajcie Wilno.

Skirgiełło przytknął do ust bukłak miodu i łyknął potężnie, żeby nie powiedzieć jednego słowa za dużo.

\- To się nie stanie. Na to Jogaiła nie pójdzie.

\- Więc szkoda czasu mojego ojca, - Witold spiął konia, Skirgiełło wychylił się, łapiąc za wodze. Zrobił to chwiejnie, ale nie spadł. Spadł bukłak. Skirgiełło popatrzył smutno na mokrą plamę na ziemi. Na szczęście trunku mało już było, tyle, co na dnie.

\- Co robisz? Puść. - Zażądał Witold.

Skirgiełło rękę z wodzów przesunął na nadgarstek kuzyna.

\- Zabierz mnie do Kiejstuta. Może go przekonam. Może jakoś się dogadamy, przecież jesteśmy rodziną. Kuzynie. Potrafię być przekonujący, - powiedział, patrząc Witoldowi w oczy. Oblizał wargę słodką jeszcze od miodu.

Dotykając go czuł, jaki ten był spięty. Przydałoby mu się trochę rozluźnić. A Skirgiełło na czym, jak na czym, ale na zabawie się znał. Jako czarna owca rodziny miał wiele okazji do spoufalania się z moralnie wątpliwymi osobistościami półświatka karczemnego i wiele miał powodów do pocieszania się z tymiż osobistościami już zupełnie niemoralnymi rozrywkami, po tym jak znów zawiódł oczekiwania ojca.

Jasne oczy Witolda patrzyły przenikliwie, ale nie tak okrutnie jak u jego ojca. Dobrze jest, podsumował Skirgiełło w myślach, próbujemy dyplomacji. Ech, ty jeszcze pierwszym posłem Wielkiego Księstwa zostaniesz, jak tak dobrze będą ci szły rozmowy z przeciwnikami Jogaiły.

Skirgiełło zsunął się z konia w kontrolowanym upadku. Oparł się jedną ręką o bok swej klaczy. Przyzwyczajona do takich zachowań swego pana nie zareagowała. Witoldowy ogier zastrzygł uszami, a kiedy Skirgiełło zatoczył się, łapiąc nogę Witolda na wysokości uda, koń odsunąłby się, gdyby nie silna ręka pana trzymająca go w miejscu.

\- Zejdź tu do mnie, - poprosił Skirgiełło.

\- Po co? Wracać muszę. Ojciec się będzie niepokoił, co tak długo.

Skirgiełło wiedział, że w wypadku Witolda nie ma sensu prosić, by ten zmienił temat, jeśli tematem był akurat Kiejstut.

\- Nie pożałujesz, no chodźże tu.

Witold zeskoczył z rumaka o wiele płynniej niż Skirgiełło to uczynił. Wodze zarzucił na łęk siodła. Skirgiełło objął go od tyłu, wykonując coś pomiędzy podpieraniem się dla równowagi a masowaniem pleców kuzyna.

\- Aleś ty sztywny, krewniaku. To niedobrze. Pozwól mi coś z tym zrobić.

Skirgiełło chciał pocałować go w kark, ale Witold wywinął się, odwracając do niego przodem. Kiedy objęły go silne ramiona, Skirgiełło pomyślał, że Witold odwzajemnia uścisk, dopóki ręce na jego barkach nie pchnęły go na ziemię.

Cholera, to jednak był syn swojego ojca, zwłaszcza, jak tego ostatniego nie stało w pobliżu.

\- Chcesz mnie przekonać, Skirgiełło? To proś na kolanach.

Skirgiełło uśmiechnął się pod nosem. W porządku, mógł to zrobić. Nie takie rzeczy się robiło nachlanym do nieprzytomności w dziesiątej karczmie między Połockiem a Wilnem, jadąc zygzakiem od gospody do gospody. W ostatnich był tak pijany, że bójek nie był w stanie kończyć, ale wszczynać ich nie przestał.

Odsunął ruchome elementy zbroi Witolda, sięgnął do pasa.

Ręka Witolda wyszarpnęła nóż z pochwy, zanim ta wraz z pasem wylądowała na ściółce.

\- Tylko nie próbuj żadnych sztuczek.

\- Spokojnie. Myślisz, że skrzywdziłbym rodzinę?

\- Czasem nie wiem, co o tobie myśleć.

Witold nóż w ręku wciąż ściskał, ale niewymierzony ani w gardło, ani w serce, ani w ogóle nie bardzo w stronę Skirgiełły. Po prostu trzymał broń w zwisającej swobodnie ręce.

Więc Skirgiełło zajął się czym innym zwisającym, co akurat powinno wskazywać w jego kierunku.

Rękami najpierw, potem językiem, ustami całymi, patrząc w górę przez swoje blond kłaczki wpadające do oczu na minę Witolda coraz mniej wrogą, zdystansowaną, a bardziej błogą, aż jego kuzyn doszedł z odrzuconą w tył głową i półprzymkniętymi oczyma.

Skirgiełło musiał oderwać się od obserwacji i zająć przełykaniem nasienia, żeby się nie udławić.

Szybko, pomyślał ale nawet on nie był aż tak głupi, by powiedzieć to mężczyźnie ze sztyletem w ręku.

\- To jak? Zaprowadzisz mnie do Kiejstuta?

\- Jego też tak chcesz przekonywać? - wydyszał Witold, wciąż z trudem łapiąc oddech.

Skirgiełło, wciąż z kolan, z twarzą wtuloną w krocze kuzyna odparł:

\- Chciał Jogaiłę na kolanach. Może jego brat mu na razie wystarczy?

**Author's Note:**

> Bo jak inaczej to się stało, że Witold poza ekranem zmienił zdanie? ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
